1. Field of the Invention
The described invention relates to the field of network communications. In particular, the invention relates to a method for improving reliability of a network system by using a fail-over mechanism that employs redundant network cards.
2. Description of Related Art
In a typical chassis system, numerous circuit boards are plugged into the backside of the chassis. Network connections are attached either directly to network communication circuit boards (xe2x80x9cnetwork cardsxe2x80x9d) or to the front of the chassis where the connectors allow signals to be passed through the chassis to network circuit cards inside.
Replacing a failed network card in a system may take a significant amount of time and may cause unacceptable service interruptions to customers. Additionally, the replacement process may involve removing various attached cables, fitting the replacement board, and reattaching the network cables properly. This gives rise to the possibility of wiring errors, which can further interrupt network service.